commoonityfandomcom-20200215-history
Kairos
Kairos is a weather-manipulating supervillain with a "Number One" mentality, ensuring firstly his own well being, with his only other loyalty being to his close companion, Bullet. History Early Life Most of Kairos' early life, including his birthplace and name, are entirely unknown, as Kairos was engineered in a lab by the Federal Government for metahuman application. Through causes unknown even to Kairos himself, he managed to escape. Kairos' power was manipulation of the weather, which started out weak but gradually became more potent. A Life of Crime Kairos turned his attention to a life of crime, starting out small at first, with robberies and theft, but gradually increasing it, becoming a hired gun for those wealthy mobsters who need to take care of a situation quickly. Through the continued use of his powers, he came to gain a greater understanding of them, as well as their potential power. Year Zero His life of crime would eventually lead him to crossing paths with heroes in the city, such as Zhadow. Powers and Abilities Powers Kairos has a theoretically unlimited control over the Weather/meteorological processes. Karios can even combine his various effects to create combined phenomena, such as: acid rain, cause tsunamis, generate plasma, superheat the air to disrupt the flow of electrons or create fire e.t.c. Some examples include: * Aerial Adaptation: Capable of adapting to the aerial pressure around him, rendering him immune to altitude sickness, as well as being capable of functioning in a lower oxygen environment * Atmospheric Adaptation: Capable of adapting the local atmospheric conditions to favourable to himself or others in an unspecified radius * Air Manipulation: Capable of manipulating air itself in various ways, applying them however he sees fit, including generating shockwaves, creating airdomes/shields of extremely high pressure, stopping even bullets. ** Aero-Telekinesis by controlling the air around objects. *** Flight, Gliding, and Levitation. ** Tornado Manipulation *** Tornado/Hurricane Creation * Ecological Empathy to feel a shift in natural events. * Electricity Manipulation for various electric effects, including but not limited to: ** Lightning Bolt Projection/Electrical Beam Emission of varying intensities, able to generate enough power to destroy and/or vaporize matter and/or induce ionisation. ** Lightning Calling ** Create electric bursts and/or shock-blasts. ** Limited Magnetokinesis * Thermal Manipulation to affect the temperature, including: ** Cold Manipulation ** Hot Manipulation * Thunder Manipulation * Thundercloud Manipulation * Water Manipulation and most of its forms, examples include: ** Cause Droughts ** Precipitation Manipulation *** Rain Manipulation **** Rain Generation **** Sub-Zero Rain *** Snow Manipulation **** Blizzard Creation **** Snow Generation ** Ice Manipulation *** Hail Generation ** Vapor Manipulation *** Cloud Manipulation **** Cloud Generation * Weather Generation * Weather Negation * Weather Perception * Weather Sensing: '''Able to sense changes and movement through atmospheric phenomena Abilities '''Tactical Analysis: Kairos is a generally tactically inclined individual, and is capable of assessing the strengths and weaknesses of his opponents from quick observation, then calculate it into a battle plan in real time. Meteorology: Due to the nature of his power, Kairos has decided to educate himself in atmospheric phenomena and has become well versed in how they operate. Martial Arts (Basic): Kairos understands basic fighting techniques Firearms (Basic): Kairos has a basic understanding of how to operate firearms Paraphernalia Category:Characters Category:Fanmades Category:DC Category:Sad Category:Gotham